Let Her Go
by ManeStella
Summary: Elsanna college AU. Anna is a freshman at Arendalle University, and although she's happy with her parents, her boyfriend Hans, and best friend Kristoff, there's a twinge of loneliness she can't shake. After many failed attempts to set Kristoff up with someone she finally sets her sights on a beautiful woman at their favorite coffee shop. A woman who she can't stop thinking about.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here it is, the obligatory coffee shop AU. I've been planning on writing this one for awhile, strap in and get ready for some good college fun and heart break folks.

**Warning:** This is an Elsanna fic. And there will be some frick frack among other things.

* * *

"She's where?" With a look of melodramatic surprise, Kristoff turned his head to look about him, unruly blond locks flopping about his face as he did so.

Waving her hands to stop him Anna peeked over the man's shoulder, "No stop, she's behind you! She's not looking, just turn around real quick!"

The elder boy chuckled and turned to look purely for his best friend's amusement, he had no actual interest in another woman Anna was trying to set him up with. "The one reading?" he asked, head strained around to catch a glimpse of the reserved, blond woman's profile.

"Yes her!" Anna replied excitedly.

Fair skin. Her hair was pulled back neatly into a tight bun behind her head, she sat alone in a corner booth with a steaming teacup next to the large text that held her focus. In terms of age, she probably settled around his own, so twenty, twenty one or so. She seemed kind of uptight, clothing wise. A teal button up shirt with a silky sheen to it and a pair of black trousers, classy, but un-extravagant black shoes and minimal jewelry, just some sort of silver necklace and matching bracelet.

Kristoff turned back, throwing a skeptical look at Anna who was still starring intently at the woman. "Her? Really? _Her?"_ She wasn't at all his type, as Anna had proclaimed she was. Anna had no idea. She could be completely hopeless sometimes.

She was almost bouncing in her seat, "Yes, Kristoff she's _beautiful_! I told you she was! Don't you agree?"

The blond rolled his eyes, but smiled despite himself, "Well I can't say you're wrong."

Her face nearly split in half with the size of that grin, "She's a business student, and you're minoring in business, and I've seen her drawing architecture sometimes because I sit behind her in lit, and architecture is your major so you have stuff in common! And she's super smart, I mean look at her! Not to mention you're both kind of introverted loner types, and hey blond! We could go on double dates! You two could have cute little blond babies and a dog and I could-"

"Whoa whoa whoaaa!" Kristoff picked up his coffee cup and motioned it towards her, "You need to slow your pace there, I'm really not interested in her." He said before taking a sip.

Scoffing the strawberry blond mimicked his movement with her own cup but took a large swig of the now lukewarm mocha late then slammed the nearly empty cup down against the table, which caused a few people to turn their heads at the sound. She wasn't really angry, Kristoff knew, just frustrated that she could never find a girlfriend for him, because she didn't want him to be alone. And so her little outburst caused him to smile softly instead of annoy him.

"C'mon let's go back to the dorm, I've got a paper to finish up."

The strawberry blond hesitated, trying to maintain her resentment towards his lack of interest.

"Not until you agree to talk to her." Anna said, not budging.

The architecture major sighed heavily, "Okay, I will talk to her. Next time we see her in here. Does that work for you, princess?" he asked, adding the little nickname that he had first called her when they met, assuming that Anna would be a pretentious little nit like the other rich kids. Anna was different though.

Anna jumped out of the seat almost immediately, "I'll hold you to it!"

"I don't doubt that." If anything Anna had an iron will.

Kristoff led the way out of the café, Anna trailing behind him. Just before she reached the door that her best friend held open for her though, she let her gaze fall on the elegant blond woman, who looked up at the same moment.

It was only for a second, maybe two that their eyes met, and yet Anna's cheeks warmed with a blush. Must have been the coffee.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this chapter was short, but I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and continue to read! Reviews are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh Hans you just have to see her, I thinks she's perfect for Kristoff, I mean neither of us have actually talked to her or know her name yet, but she's in my literature class and she has a business class with Kristoff, although he hasn't noticed her much until now and she's kind of quiet and come to think of it I've never seen her smile, which is sad, don't you think it's sad? The professor usually uses her essays as an example and she's such a great writer, I couldn't dream of being that great, so she's super smart and I mean Kristoff is super smart, I'm not that smart but you are! But I told Kristoff that we could start going on double dates and it would be so cute, we could all get to know her, I bet she's the sweetest person and you would like her too, don't you think Hans?"

The redhead had already been waiting for her when she'd come back to the dorm, and in a hurry she flew into an explanation of what had happened at the café, throwing off her winter apparel as she explained.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I'm sure we would get along great Anna." Her boyfriend smiled and nodded, "But you know, is Kristoff really the best influence?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "We've been over this, he hasn't had a great life, but he's made the best out of it. Once you get to know him, he's a sweetheart."

"I know your parents like him, but…I don't think he likes me." Hans looked up at her, hurt in his voice.

Anna snorted, "Oh! Of course he likes you! As my best friend he's _required_ to like my boyfriend!" she gave him a big smile and planted herself next to him on her green bedspread.

"Anna honey, I just worry about you." The elder man smiled and rested his still gloved hand on her back.

"And that's why I love you." She took his other hand in hers, a bit offset with feel of fabric against her skin. Hans leaned forward to kiss her on the lips. "But no need to worry." She said leaning away.

She continued to smile at her prince, her kind, handsome, caring prince as he smiled back at her and squeezed his hand. This was enough, wasn't it?

Anna stared at the woman's usual spot, dejected.

"Don't look so upset, really it's not a big deal, Anna." Kristoff tried to comfort her, because really, he was only here for his friend's company.

Pressing her cheeks between her palms and sliding her hands downwards Anna exhaled. They had been waiting for nearly an hour now, both had finished off their first cups of coffee nearly twenty minutes in. Kristoff had gulped down three now, and she had finished off her second long ago.

"Maybe we could wait just a little longer?" she offered.

"You said that twenty minutes ago. Let's get going, it would be creepy if we kept waiting for this girl. You don't even know her name."

"This isn't about me! It's about _you_!" the younger complained. "And I think her name starts with an A, no an E! I think…"

Kristoff chuckled, "A third party would think you're trying to get with her, the way you talk about her."

Anna let out a giggle, "I'm perfectly happy with my Hans," she missed the sleight furrowing of Kristoff's eyebrows and little frown as he purposely looked down at the time on his phone to hide his expression, "and besides" Anna continued, "I'm not gay."

She stood pulled her forest green sweater on and half hazardly wrapped the pink scarf around her neck, "I'm getting another drink before we go, you want anything?"

"Nah," he began gathering the notebooks he had previously been biding time looking over notes with into backpack and shrugged on his big gray coat.

Deciding to forgo any more consumption of caffeine in order to get to sleep at a reasonable time tonight (which she would probably fail to do anyways) Anna ordered a hot chocolate. She thanked the barista and began to turn away with the hot cup in one hand, but upon hearing her phone beep with a text message looked down to dig it out of her bag and was met with resistance, all in a rush the cup drooped forward spilling on her hand and splashing downward, darkening a white blouse, there was a pained and surprised cry from- Anna looked up.

Oh.

_Oh shit. _

Wide, cerulean blue eyes stared at her. Elegant eyebrows raised. Anna's mouth agape, she blinked, once, twice. Three times. Trying to register the reality of what just happened.

"Shit, shit sorry, I'm so sorry!"

Behind the woman she noted that Kristoff had stood up from his chair and was starring at them, along with a dozen other people.

Anna's face redden, quickly turning from a soft pink to a tomato red. She turned to the counter and grabbed a handful of napkins, "Here oh my god let me help I-I'm sorry, oh that was so stupid! I don't even know your name and here I've gone and spilled hot chocolate all over you, oh!" she began mopping up the impossible dark stain against the no longer white fabric. Was that a blue bra?

Cool but soft white fingers settled on top of Anna's hand to gently halt the movement, "Elsa. My name is Elsa." She smiled, despite the ruined top.

Anna decided then that she liked Elsa's smile.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna was melting into her gaze, taking in the details of Elsa's face. Her lips were colored a dark shade of pink with matching pinkish purple eye shadow. Her eyelashes were thick and long, eyes half lidded as she smiled. There was a dotting of barely noticeable freckles across her cheeks. Tidy bangs brushed across her forehead, just above the top of shaped, blonde eyebrows. Every detail about her seemed perfect. Anna was so lost in the sight of Elsa, she hadn't realized she was still standing there, starring like an idiot, hands still clutching wads of dampened napkins against her chest.

"Um…" Elsa's smile was turning awkward and then as she looked down at her white hand still covering Anna's, pressing them to her body, she blushed and flinched back, pulling her hands away and snapping Anna back into reality.

Elsa pulled her blue blazer closer around her front to cover up the stain as best she could, for the sake of propriety at least.

"You're gorgeous!" she blurted.

Elsa took another step backwards, her eyebrows furrowing, "Excuse me?"

_Wait, what? Where did that come from? _She was trying to formulate a response but before she could say anything else stupid, Kristoff was there to save the day.

"Sorry about my friend, she's a big klutz." He said, slapping on that sweet, goofy smile and tossing his thumb in her direction.

Anna brushed a strand of hair loose from her one of her braided pigtails back behind her ear, "Yup, that's me!"

"Is there anything we can do?" he asked.

A quick glance over the man's attire and she was sure the cost of replacing her shirt wasn't in his budget.

The blond woman looked between Kristoff and Anna, settling on Anna, her expression smoothing from uncomfortable to something like a formal distance, "No, thank you for the apology, but it was only an accident."

Anna bit her lip and looked down, then back up at Elsa, "How about I buy you a coffee some time to make up for it?"

With one hand still around her middle, she gave a small laugh, covering her mouth with her other hand, "Perhaps." She lowered her hand, crossing both arms in front of her now, "It was nice meeting the two of you, but I'll have to go change before my class." She nodded and cast one last glance at Anna before turning and making her way out the door.

"That was a pleasant little display, but could the two of you MOVE? Some of us have a schedule to keep!" complained a short, older man with a large white mustache and rounded spectacles that took up nearly the entirety of his face. He had apparently been standing behind of them in line, as the three of them had been blocking the counter.

Quickly scrambling out of the way, the two went back to their seats, Anna giggling and Kristoff huffing over the man's rudeness.

Kristoff shook his head, pulling his bag around his shoulder, "Well that's one way to make an impression."

"Hey, at least you met her! Although I might owe her a shirt…."

"And a coffee, don't forget."

Anna grinned, "Oh no, I was just the vehicle for introduction."

* * *

She plopped down on her unmade bed, causing one of her many stuffed animals to fall over the edge of the mattress as she threw her limbs out and lay there like a starfish, facing the ceiling.

"I'm pooped!" Anna said aloud to no one and nothing in particular.

Being an only child, she had formed a habit of talking to herself.

Not like it was a bad childhood or anything, she had lots of friends when she was young…or thought she did at least, in the end they were never true friends, never really cared for her. Those kinds of people were only ever in a friendship for the gains, for the social standing, for a good time. Anna loved meeting new people. Loved being around people. But had fallen out of the party scene, which quickly became the drunk and high scene. Yeah, she'd tried that life, but it never appealed to her.

For a long time her parents hadn't allowed her to date, instead they wanted her to concentrate on school, which Anna was never particularly good at. When she was little her favorite subjects were recess and lunch time. All the adults thought it adorable when she was young, but once you get older and you still love recess and lunch time…well…

Hans! Hans had been her first and only boyfriend, it was true love at first sight she knew, they had just clicked. The same favorite foods, movies, they even had the same favorite color! She just knew he was special when they both ordered the same sandwich on their first date. Plus he was such a gentleman, unlike many a snotty rich boy who had made attempts to get into her pants.

Aside from Hans, it wasn't until Kristoff that she had found a true friend. They had just met this year, her freshman year of college. They could barely stand each other at first, both forced to work on a project together in their communications class, it had been horrible at first. She had goofed off at first because she didn't understand it and Kristoff had made it clear he didn't want or need her help.

She also accidentally rear-ended his car that had just been paid off.

They failed the fist project.

On the second project though, their topic had been animal rights, and there they found their link, everything fell into place after he had explained about his dog Sven who couldn't come to the dorms with him, his only friend after being abandoned by his parents at young age. And when she recounted her incidents of being bullied in high school, they became close.

Anna picked up a job and was nearly done paying Kristoff back for the damage to his car. All of her basic expenses were covered by her parents, and so she took full responsibility for the accident.

The semester was coming to an end soon and her goal was to get Kristoff a girlfriend by the end of the calendar year. Except the last couple of set ups had failed miserably. She was determined to get this one right.

Sighing, Anna mentally rehashed the events of earlier today in the café. Blushing in embarrassment at the memory, her stomach twisting. She must have seemed like a blabbering idiot to the woman…Elsa. That was such a pretty name, much cooler than her own.

"Elsa." She tried it out, liking the way it rolled off her tongue.

Her hands had been cool from the cold, but soft at the same time, smooth. Smooth, pale skin. And those lips… Anna bit her own lip. How would it…what would it be like to kissed by those lips? She tried to picture Kristoff and Elsa kissing, and being happy for Kristoff. But something about it irked her, and soon she wasn't imagining Kristoff kissing Elsa, but Elsa kissing her, holding her, running those soft hands up her body, pulling off her shirt and-

Anna bolted up in her bed, "Wait, what?"


	4. Chapter 4

Today was Thursday. Thursday meant she had Literature 1 with Elsa. It was a Tuesday/Thursday class and despite the hot chocolate incident yesterday she was more excited than usual to sit behind the quiet blond. She would take her aside after class and apologize, and invite her to morning coffee, orchestrate a meeting between the two.

_Good plan, Anna._

Except she was running late. It was an early class and she had overslept, smacking the snooze button one too many times this morning, once out of bed she had hurriedly yanked on a pair of jeans, pulled on a pastel green long sleeved shirt, and over that hurriedly stuffed herself into a coat and nearly choked as she wrapped a scarf around her neck, forgetting her gloves completely. She had barely remembered to grab her backpack and keys as she ran out the door. No time for coffee.

_No more late nights playing video games with an 8 am class the next day._ Which was a total lie to herself and she knew it.

Barging into the room, a couple of heads turned as she clomped up the steps to her seat since the seats were stacked in the lecture room. Elsa was one of the people watching her, but turned her attention back towards the professor as Anna came closer, to her disappointment, she wanted to at least say hi. Then again, they were still practically strangers. All Anna really knew was her name, her major, that she drank tea, and that she owned at least one bra of the blue variety.

Which she shouldn't be thinking about.

Settling into the seat and attempting to pull out her notebook and her copy of Hans Christian Anderson's _Best-Loved Fairytales_ with as minimal noise as possible, she turned to the passage the class was currently analyzing. In her opinion it was a weird selection. She hadn't though her teacher would want them to spend time evaluating the morality of children's stories.

Thirty minutes in, her boredom level began to reach its limits. She was so far in the back that her professor's soft voice, a plump middle-aged woman named Gerda could barely be heard (she didn't know the woman's last name, as she hadn't heard it).

Anna looked down at Elsa, who must have excellent hearing because she was typing away notes at a rapid pace on her laptop. Studiously multitasking her attention between the professor, her laptop, and her book. Anna found herself smiling as she looked down on the elder woman, noticing that her hair was still tightly wrapped in an intricate bun just above her neck, her very pretty, slender neck…

Anna swallowed, her throat dry, and looked back at her own notes. Realizing she had fallen far behind, she began madly scribbling down the snippets of speech she caught as Gerda spoke, a good portion of the lecture lost to her. Trying to push down the funny thought of what it would be like to press her lips against Elsa's neck and replace them with the words in her notes like "symbolism" and "foreshadowing."

"Elsa!" she piped up as the woman slipped her computer into her bag and began to walk away, she turned her gaze at Anna with an expression of confused and sleight shock, like she hadn't realized the other girl would remember her name.

"Yes?" she asked, watching with a moderate amount of disapproval as Anna hurriedly scooped up her papers book, throwing it into her backpack, adding to the compiled mess she would eventually have to sort out.

"Hey yeah, I don't know if you remember me, I'm the one who-"

Elsa gave a little nod, lips pulling back just a tad as though she were trying to repress a smile, "I remember you."

Anna smiled sheepishly. Duh, who wouldn't remember the person who dumped a hot cup of chocolate down their front?

"I…never caught your name."

Perking up, Anna extended her hand, "It's Anna! Anna Sommer."

Elsa nodded, glanced at her extended hand, but didn't take it, "Elsa Neige."

_Even her name is classy._

Feeling a bit ridiculous with her limb still hanging in the air, she retracted it and wiggled her phone out of her back pocket, checking the time, "Well," she said looking back up at Elsa, "do you have time before your next class for me to buy you that coffee?"

She hesitated before answering. Biting her lip, weighing the pros and cons of accepting the offer. Anna's eyes stayed there on her lips. Her stomach felt weirdly tight again.

"I do." Elsa replied, finally.

"Good!" she tore her gaze from Elsa's lips and looked back down on her phone, sending a quick message to Kristoff. Grinning Anna stuffed her phone back in her pocket and wrapped her arms around one of Elsa's, who gasped and took on a similar appearance to that of a frightened kitten as Anna pulled the older woman towards the door.

* * *

_This was a mistake._

Elsa sat with her back to the wall, trapped on the opposite side of the table from the peeved looking man who had been with Anna yesterday in the café. The perky strawberry blonde herself nearly skipping to their table as she set down two cups of coffee, one in front of herself and the other in front of Elsa, settling down next to Kristoff and directing her freckled cheeks and pretty sky blue eyes towards Elsa.

"Sorry I guess I should have asked what kind of coffee you like first? I just got you what I like, it's a mocha, if you don't like it I can get a different one. Hell, I don't even know if you like coffee. Wow that was dumb."

Elsa shook her head, "It's fine. I like chocolate."

Honestly she preferred tea to coffee, but couldn't complain with Anna's beverage selection. Besides, chocolate was her secret weakness.

What Anna hadn't told her when she had agreed to coffee was that she was inviting her friend. Spending time with another person outside of schoolwork was one thing, but two was company. Where she would have to sit and talk about something anywhere from twenty minutes to an hour. Elsa didn't have another class until an hour and a half from now. She could make up an excuse to leave, but then again she was an awful liar. Her social anxiety was trying. She had thought maybe a tiny little step outside her comfort zone would be bearable, but it looks like she had mistaken a tippy toe for a leap.

She stared at her lap, twisting a napkin between her hands and ripping it into little white flecks, trying to keep her poker face up. She had nearly mastered that at least. Kept up an icy appearance to keep people at bay.

"Sooooo," Anna started, breaking the awkward silence that enveloped them like a thick fog as she looked from Elsa to Kristoff. Neither of the two blonds looked at the other. Kristoff was bent forward, an elbow on the table, chin rested in his hand as he stared out the café window, a look of annoyance painting his features.

"So Elsa this is Kristoff." she slapped a hand on Kristoff's back, hard enough to snap him out of his melancholy and force him into the current situation.

"And Kristoff this is Elsa." She nodded her head towards the upperclassman.

"How do you do." Elsa said politely, her emotions in check and reserved.

Something had attracted her to Anna, urged her to agree to the girl's invitation, contrary to her usual social avoidance. There was warmth in her smile, in her eyes, in her voice, that couldn't be ignored. It shifted something in her, made her want to get to know the girl. She had seen the freshman in the café before, had taken secret peeks at her as she chatted animatedly with her gruff male counterpart. Sometimes she overheard the two and found herself smiling over whatever silly joke or story Anna had been telling. And besides that she was damn attractive. Elsa tried not to think about why that mattered or what it meant.

But this Kristoff. She had zero interest in getting to know. It wasn't that she had anything against him, but spending time with two new people at once, one of them obviously lacking interest in anything to do with her, put her far outside the county line of her comfort zone.

Anna frowned.

"I think you and Kristoff should date." She declared.

"WHAT?!" Elsa and Kristoff said simultaneously, Elsa stiffening and Kristoff throwing his hands up in the air.

At least they were on the same page about this subject.

Anna shrugged, "I think it would work, you guys should try it!"

"I don't even know her, Anna! I can't date someone I've just met!" Kristoff said, throwing out his hand in Elsa's direction to reference who 'her' was.

"And I don't date." Elsa said, her response more reserved than her fellow blond.

"Well then we should all hang out then!" Anna said as if it were an obvious solution to the problem.

Kristoff stood, "Anna, I'm sorry but no."

"But K-"

"No, Anna. I've let you take it too far; I thought you were just kidding. I really don't want to date this lady." He turned to Elsa, "No offense." Then back to Anna, "I have a class in twenty minutes, I'll see you later." He stormed out of the café, slamming the door behind him, causing the little bell overhead to near explode as it overexerted its ringing abilities.

Bewildered, Anna turned to Elsa, obviously as surprised as she was over the man's overreaction, "I'm sorry." She looked like she was on the edge of tears. "I guess I'll let you get back to your life." She started to get up.

Elsa reached a hand out to take hold of Anna's wrist, but withdrew it at the last second.

_I never touch people. Why do I want to comfort her?_

"Anna." She said softly.

The younger paused.

"Maybe…maybe we can still…hang out sometime."

_What the hell? Why are you saying that? What are you doing? She would never want to be your friend. She's sweet and friendly, no one like that would want to hang out with you._

Anna sat back down, wiping the tears from her eyes with the back of her hand and sniffing, "You mean it?"

Taking hold of her coffee cup, Elsa gave a tiny nod, "Yes."

* * *

They spent nearly an hour longer in the café together, Elsa's lack of verbal output was made up for by Anna, whose words tumbled from her mouth easily. Sometimes she would stop and apologize for "blabbing", but Elsa found herself leaning back and smiling, laughing at the silliness, her hand covering her mouth to try to restrain the giggling.

In only an hour Elsa already knew Anna's favorite color was green, her favorite food was sandwiches, where she went to high school, when she lost her first tooth, that she broke her arm from falling out of a tree that she had climbed when she was nine, that she liked horse riding, and that her favorite season was summer.

"Do you like the summer?" she asked, pausing in her ramble to take a sip of her coffee.

Elsa shook her head, "Not particularly. I prefer cold weather."

Once both of their beverages had been finished off, they got up and readied themselves for departure.

* * *

"I'm sorry to have dashed your expectations." Elsa said as they were walking out of the café.

"Huh?" she stared at Elsa, confused.

"About dating your friend." Elsa clarified.

Anna shrugged, "Oh well, at least I got to actually talk to you. And hey, no spills needed this time!" she grinned.

Elsa blinked in disbelief.

_She can't possibly like me. Even if she does now, there would be no way if she got to know me…_

Anna went in for a hug, giving Elsa a squeeze, but quickly backed off after the woman went rigid in her embrace.

The blonde pushed away the thought that she had felt Anna's breasts against her own. That was inappropriate, disgusting.

Checking her phone again, Anna's expression altered from chipper to frazzled in a second, "Shit, I'm going to be late for class! I'll see you later!" and just like that she was running off.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself, trying to retain some of the warmth from Anna's hug. It almost felt like she had a friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _ **OH GOD this semester is over and now I can stop worrying about my degree and finally commit to my calling: writing incest disney fanfiction. Actually I'm still worrying about me degree, but I'm sorry for not updating it was hellish this past semester and I want to get better about updating in the future and I'm going to try to not get lazy and actually update regularly.

Also my boss has now found my fanfiction and is probably reading this, but it's okay because she actually helped me with some rough spots I was having for this fic.

Enjoy!

* * *

_I should have asked for her number. _

Anna sighed heavily as she tapped the screen of her phone, scrolling through the contacts. If she had Elsa's number she could have asked her to hang out some more, maybe have lunch together. Aside from when she saw the older girl in the café they only had the one class together, so she wouldn't see her again for another couple of days.

"Where's Kristoff?" Rapunzel, Anna's roommate asked as she sat across from Anna, Eugene, her boyfriend taking the seat beside the brunette. Anna had thought Rapunzel was a weird name, and blurted it out when the two had met, the other had agreed, explaining that her name had something to do with her mom's lettuce craving when she was pregnant, and they both grinned at each other like the giddy dorks they were, hitting it right off from the start.

"Who knows?" Anna replied. Kristoff was still mad at her and hadn't shown up to their usual table in the dinning area of the student center. They always ate together on Fridays since they both got out of class at one. Picking up her sandwich, Anna took an angry chomp from it.

Rapunzel and Eugene exchanged questioning glances and shrugged.

* * *

"Facebook!" Anna shouted, causing Rapunzel to nearly knock over the jar of water she was dabbing a paintbrush into.

"What?" the brunette asked as Anna shot up from her bed and to her desk, popping open her laptop and turning it on, tapping her fingers against the wood impatiently as she waited for the screen to come to life.

"Maybe I can find her on Facebook!" Anna said excitedly, a big smile on her face.

Rapunzel dropped her brush into the water and stood up from the floor, brushing her pink skirt flat, "Who?"

"Elsa!"

Anna's roommate continued to stare at her, a quizzical expression on her face as she fell into her own office chair and pushed her feet on the floor and rolled her chair to look over Anna's shoulder.

The strawberry blonde began typing out letters, saying them aloud as she tapped the corresponding key, "E-l-s-a N-uhhh…" _Shit, I don't know how she spells her last name._

"Elsa Neige? Why are you looking her up?"

"How do you spell her last name?"

"N-e-i-g-e."

Setting her lips into a pout, Anna sat back in her seat as no matches came up. After a moment of starring at the screen of similar names and unfamiliar faces, she gasped and turned to look at her roommate, "Wait, what! You know her?!"

Rapunzel nodded, letting out a small giggle at Anna's delayed reaction, "Yeah, she's in my German class. Apparently she's finished her language requirement, like got really far in French because she tested into the advanced courses and then decided to do German, too." She began twirling a lock of her short hair absent mindedly, "But she's kind of…well kind of cold and unfriendly, I had to pair up with her once and she just kind of took it into her own hands and wouldn't let me do anything."

Anna tucked back a loose strand of her own hair, "That doesn't sound like when I hung out with her earlier this week, well actually I spilled coffee on her and _then_ the next day we hung out, I was trying to set her up with Kristoff but he-"

At this Rapunzel threw back her head and let out a hysterical laugh, gripping her sides.

"What?" Anna starred at her in shock, "What's so funny?"

"You- But Kristoff-" another burst of giggles, "He doesn't-"

"What?!"

But Rapunzel had slipped off her chair and fallen on the floor in a mess of uncontrollable laughter.

* * *

_Meet you after work, the usual place?_

Anna read the text message three times. She was taking her fifteen-minute break from waitressing at The Cheesecake Factory. It was Saturday. A grin broke across her face, he wasn't mad anymore.

_I'm off at 6. See you there!_ She replied.

* * *

Kristoff had been his normal self at the café, and when she tried to apologize about setting him up with Elsa, he had merely lifted a hand in a stop motion and told her not to worry about it, but he didn't want to hear anymore on the matter.

So she dropped it. For now.

They had spent the rest of the night playing Mario Kart at her apartment until Rapunzel came back from her date with Eugene and Kristoff took that as his cue to head back to his own dorm, mumbling something about a paper he had to start on. Usually they would play well into the night with her roommate as a third player.

"You don't not like Elsa though, right?" Anna asked, walking out the door with Kristoff.

"Huh?"

"I mean, do you dislike her?" she rephrased.

"Anna, I don't want to talk ab-"

Waving her hands, the strawberry blonde cut him off, "No no, not as like dating material! I mean as a person, like you wouldn't mind hanging out with her. I want to hang out with her but if it would be weird for you to also hang out with her I could hang out with you separately so I could still be friends with both of you because it sucks when your friends don't like each other but I don't want to make either of you uncomfortable so-"

Kristoff put a hand on her shoulder to stop her, "It's fine, I don't mind her being around if you want to be friends with her too, be friends with whoever you want."

"About that…." Anna started, twisting her hands as they still stood outside Anna and Rapunzel's room.

"Oh god what now?"

Anna shot him an angry look and he laughed, "I mean, oh jolly great what could it be?" he said instead.

The younger wasn't amused but started anyway, "I'm going to do spring rush."

The elder boy grimaced, "Ew."

Rolling her eyes, Anna smacked him on his arm playfully, "Sororities aren't as bad as you think, and it's not just a bunch of popular kids who party all the time!"

Kristoff crossed his arms and raised a smug eyebrow, "And Hans isn't a popular kid who parties all the time?"

Anna pointed a finger up at him, "Hans happens to be popular because he's super nice and smart, and he parties _sometimes_." She stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay," he didn't seem convinced, "If you say so."

* * *

Elsa paced back and forth across her office room, stopping every few steps to stare at her open laptop.

_No, that would be so creepy. Making a facebook account just to be friends with her, you are so pathetic._

A couple steps away from her computer. She ran both hands through her hair.

_You should have asked for her number. _

A couple of steps towards her computer.

_That's still creepy, why would she want your number? A weirdo shut in she only has one class with; she just bought you coffee because she felt sorry for you. Or she wanted to make fun of you._

Away from the computer.

_She seemed so sincere though…_

With a final sigh, Elsa walked over to her computer and sat down resolutely. Going through the process of creating an account on the less than attractive social hub took two minutes, and now she was starring at Anna Sommer's facebook page. The mouse hovering over the "add friend" button.

Her profile picture was adorable, in a dorky sort of way. Someone had taken a photo of the strawberry blonde making some silly face, her nose scrunched up, eyebrows knitted together, and her tongue sticking out, but obviously trying to stifle a smile. There was real joy on her freckled face.

Elsa found herself smiling at the image.

But couldn't make herself click the "add friend" button.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey, mind if I sit here?" Anna asked, pointing to the empty seat next to Elsa.

The elder woman looked up at the timid smile, framed in freckles, and caved. She nodded and moved her bag from the adjacent seat so that the freshman girl could sit down.

"Thanks!" Anna plopped into the chair, letting her notebook fall with a smack onto the table, "So, um I hope I'm not weirding you out, it's just that I don't have many friends outside Kristoff and my roommate, and my boyfriend's social circle doesn't exactly count…and I don't like sitting by myself."

_Whoa probably way too much information she didn't want to know._

Elsa turned to look at her, the surprise in her eyes trying to make its way fully into her features.

"Oh not that I'm just sitting by you because I don't want to be alone!" she pressed the palm of her hand to her forehead, "Man do I screw up my words, I mean yeah that but also because you're really cool and I think we should be friends!" she moved to place her hand on Elsa' shoulder but the blonde bodily retracted from the touch and was now blatantly starring at Anna as though she'd lost her mind.

_You dummy! You're freaking her out! _

Anna pulled her hand back and opened her mouth to try to fix whatever her word barf had done to offend the elder woman, but just then the professor walked in, beginning her lecture, and her chance was gone.

* * *

It wasn't until the end of the lecture that Elsa finally spoke, "Nice doodles." She said after closing her laptop and pointing to the little drawing on the corner of Anna's notes of an exaggerated, cartoon version of their professor.

Anna giggled, "Thanks! It's a masterpiece, really I know." She said it sarcastically but the playfulness was there as well.

Elsa gave a little laugh, like a little melody of the joy spilling into the air, only to be covered with her hand as to restrict the sound from escaping her mouth. Anna grinned with pride at her ability to pull a positive reaction from the seemingly statuesque woman.

"Soooo, you wanna trade numbers? For notes and stuff? Mine are kinda lacking, I can be a little ADD."

The gleam of humor drained from Elsa's face and she looked down at her lap, thinking.

It felt like an ice age had passed by the time she looked back up at Anna and nodded, "Sure." She reached down to her computer bag to pull out her cellphone.

"Here!" Anna practically shoved her phone in Elsa's face when the blonde turned back to her, and blushed in embarrassment of her own exuberance. Silently, Elsa entered her contact information while Anna did the same on Elsa's white iphone in its light blue case decorated with little white snowflakes.

Anna's phone on the other hand was tucked into a rather bulky, bright yellow phone case in the shape of a duck. She had to bite back a laugh as she watched the elegant woman in front of her holding the ridiculous thing.

"Cute phone case." Elsa said, handing the cellular device back.

"You don't think it's dumb?"

Elsa shook her head, smiling.

Anna perked up. "I like yours too. Kristoff said the duck was quirky when I showed it to him, but I think he thinks it's silly, Hans said it fit me though. I think it's adorable, I mean who doesn't love ducklings!"

Even biting the inside of her lip to try not to laugh couldn't stop the smile that was cracking across her somber mask.

Anna grinned at her again.

It was a nice feeling, trying to hide her smile instead of trying to hide her crippling social anxiety for once.

* * *

_Just text her. It's normal to text classmates, right?_

She had never texted classmates, she never needed help on assignments, and was usually able to avoid group projects, or when she couldn't, she did all of the work on her own and let the others members of the group ride on her success. It was just easier than trying to deal with people, they rarely complained. It had been her method even in the private junior high and high school she'd attended. Elsa lay on her bed facing the ceiling, crumpling the straight, white sheets beneath her as she stared at the contact on her phone.

"Anna SUPER COOL Sommer" it read, with a little emoticon of sunglasses next to it. Once again the blonde woman found herself smiling at something relating to her new acquaintance.

_Friend. She said she wanted to be friends._

Elsa didn't have friends. The only contacts on her phone belonged to family members, school, and business numbers that were important.

Since she'd gotten home she had checked her phone every couple of minutes, waiting for a text from Anna to pop up. It never did.

_Of course she hasn't texted you, she only asked for your number in case she needed help with classwork. Not to just talk, what would you even talk about?_

_You barely know her._

"I want to know her." Elsa admitted aloud, and followed her admission by clicking her phone off and turning on her side to smash a pillow into her face in frustration.

_No one in their right mind would want to be friends with you, besides friends only cause extra stress and drama that you don't' want or need. _

She had long ago accepted a life of solitude.

_Being alone never bothered me anyway. But being lonely does…_

That's when her phone buzzed.

Her heart leapt into her throat as she scrambled to pick her phone back up and read the name that appeared on the screen.

* * *

"You text flirting with Hans?"

Anna's head snapped up from her phone, Rapunzel's question wiping the smile from her face she hadn't realized was there, "What? No! Not right now anyways."

Rapunzel looked at her, bemused, "Then who're you talking to? Because you're all smiles and your face is red."

The strawberry blonde shrugged, "Just Elsa."

Her roommate raised her eyebrows but didn't reply.

* * *

Elsa fought with the physical urge to fidget in her seat as she sat at the table in the corner of the café. Instead of giving into the desire, she sat straight and proper in her seat like her father had always instructed her to do when she wanted to turn invisible.

No daughter of his was going to slouch at the table.

Conceal it, don't feel it.

Only an expression of sleight discomfort indicated the inner nervousness she harbored at sitting with this suspiciously sweet-hearted new friend of hers and said new friend's blonde bolder of a beastie.

And the other one.

Anna's boyfriend, Hans Southland.

The smiley face at the end of the text from Anna this morning asking Elsa to meet her for coffee before class this morning had been what pushed her to agree. Now she found herself wishing she could go back to the days when she sat alone in the back of the café where no one bothered her, with the newspaper on her ipad or a book and a cup of black tea with lots of sugar and cream.

Her new companions were more into coffee than tea though. Out of politeness Elsa had offered to pay for their drinks, but both had refused, Anna sweetly, Kristoff heatedly, and Hans charmingly.

Hans was a senior, she knew only because she'd had a couple classes with him, apparently he was a big shot in social circles. A 4.0 student, on the football team, a frat boy. Something about him made Elsa wary, though. Or maybe she was overreacting, everyone made her wary.

Kristoff sat beside her at the rectangular table, Anna in front of her, and the redheaded man sat next to Anna, with a nonchalant arm slung over her chair while Anna chatted on about a cat she had seen on campus on her way to the café this morning.

"…And I couldn't just leave it there, so I…well I was wondering, since we can't have cats in the dorm, I mean I know this is a big thing to ask, but it would only be for like a day or two until I can get it to the shelter, because I already checked and the shelter closes before I get out of class today and then I have to go directly to work tomorrow, he doesn't have a collar or anything, so..."

"Wait, what?" Elsa had just realized Anna was speaking directly to her, but she had been too lost in her own mental analysis of why Hans's arm around Anna's chair bothered her so much.

"I was asking if you would-" Anna started.

"Meow!"

Everyone at the table stared at the rather fuller than normal backpack in Anna's lap that was _moving_.

Unzipping the top of her bag just a little bit, a small, off white furry head popped out, blue eyes starring at Elsa.

"Oh my god, Anna you didn't." Kristoff blurted.

"Meeooowww!"

"Shhh, you just have to wait a bit longer Marshmallow, and then you can come out." Anna said as she delicately pushed the cat's head back into her backpack just before the curious waitress drifted by their table and Anna let out a "meow" of her own to keep the proverbial and literal cat in the bag at the cost of making herself look like a lunatic.

"You already named it!?" the blond man whispered once the waitress had passed.

"Well yeah, I-"

"Anna," Hans cut her off in a concerned, hushed tone, "you should take that thing out of the café right away and let it wonder back off to where it came from. It could be _diseased_."

Anna looked as though she were on the verge of tears.

"I'll take him."

Three pairs of eyes turned to Elsa, but she made sure to only kept her gaze on the pair of turquoise ones that were aimed back at her, huge and full of admiration. Elsa's stomach tightened, knowing everyone was looking at her, but there was a twinge of something she identified as pride coursing through her. It was the first thing she had said since she'd offered to buy the coffee. It was the first thing she'd said today that wasn't compelled by mechanical repetition of socially structured norms. It was all her.

"Really?! You don't mind?"

Elsa shook her head, "No, I love cats. He can keep my cat Olaf company."

Kristoff gave her an approving nod.

If she hadn't been holding a backpack confined feline in her lap, Anna would have jumped up and squeezed Elsa into a hug, instead she thanked her excitedly a gazillion times. And smiled like crazy, even after they had parted ways.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: **The world must be ending, I'm actually doing multiple regular updates. Some key things about this chapter: cum laude is an honors title when you get your degree in college, if you don't know. Spring rush is a thing you do to get into a sorority for the spring semester (I actually don't care for sororities, but I felt like Anna would like the social-ness.). Also I like tea a lot.

Reviews are VERY appreciated and keep up my writing morale!

* * *

Anna folded her returned paper in half, hiding the less than cum laude worthy grade in red at the top of her paper from prying eyes. Turning her gaze to the side, she watched Elsa flip through the pages of her paper, studying the very few corrections. Anna's own paper looked like someone had let a six-year-old go nuts with a red pen. Flipping back to the front, Anna saw the 98 across the top of the page.

"Holy cow, you got an A! I thought no one got As in here!"

Elsa shrugged and let a shy smile slip, "It was just a critical analysis paper, I like writing them, especially when the subject involves fictional works rather than non-fiction."

Anna tilted her head, "What's your GPA?"

"Four point."

"Cumulative GPA?"

"…Four point?"

Her hands came down against the table with a loud smack, causing Elsa to jump and several other people in nearby seats to stare, "YOU'RE A GENIOUS."

"Miss Sommer, would you please lower your voice!" the professor berated her; Anna blushed and sunk a little in her chair. Elsa bit back a smile. Usually she detested people who made a scene in class, but she had found Anna's outburst amusing instead of annoying.

Then they launched into the lecture and Elsa switched her attention from the strawberry blond to literary tropes.

After a few minutes of watching Elsa tap away on her laptop while Anna pretended to listen to the professor, she finally leaned over to Elsa and whispered, "Hey, um would you mind tutoring me sometime?"

Elsa's eyes flickered from the screen to Anna and then back to the screen. Her fingers stopped. She bit her lip. Thinking it over.

"Pretty please?" she knitted her fingers together in a praying gesture, "I know it's a big favor, but I need to get my grades up, so I can do spring rush." She begged. "Pleeaaaasssse?"

Elsa nodded, "Okay. I have some free time this Sunday."

Anna was nearly bouncing in her seat, "Thank you!"

"Miss Sommer, _please_ refrain from speaking so loudly in my class!"

"Sorry!" Anna chirped.

* * *

"Oh Hans, my prince!" Anna said dramatically, her eyelashes fluttering as she extended a hand to his waiting one to help her into the passenger side of the car.

"Anything for my princess!" Hans said before carefully shutting the door and making his way to the driver's side.

"You sure you're okay with being the DD for tonight?" Anna asked once he was settled the vehicle.

"Of course" he started the car and shot her a smile, "as long as you're be having a good time, I'll be having a good time."

The younger relaxed into her seat as her boyfriend drove, "You are just perfect, let's get married now. Run off tonight, not even go to the party, just whoosh off into the sunset!" she waved her hand in the air, nearly smacking him in the face, "Oops sorry!"

Hans smirked, "I think your parents would be a little upset if we didn't invite them to the wedding, don't you think?"

Anna shrugged, "And your brothers."

For a moment, she thought she saw his hands clench on the steering wheel and his shoulders stiffen, but then he let out a laugh, "The sooner the better, to please my princess."

* * *

She was underage, but that never really seemed to matter at college parties, it never seemed to matter in high school parties either. Most people thought she couldn't hold her liquor, but Anna had drunk some arrogant assholes under the table before. She had a strong stomach. Probably from eating all kinds of things like dirt and play dough when she had been a little kid.

Once again she'd invited Kristoff to join them, but he had declined. Not much of a partier.

"Eugene!" Anna called as she wandered into the kitchen of whoever's party this was, Hans had been invited and Anna had wanted to go along. She waved at him with one hand, the other linked to Hans's fingers.

"Hey goofball!" He grinned, displaying his perfect cartoon sparkle worthy teeth, and handed her a chilled beer.

Not one of her top favorite forms of alcoholic beverages, but she wasn't going to complain. The strawberry blonde asked as she disengaged handholding to work the lid off the bottle.

"Here, let me get that." Hans offered, taking the bottle from her.

"My dashing prince at it again with his chivalry!" she joked, then turned back to Eugene, "Where's Rapunzel?"

"Over here, roomie!" a weight landed on her back, nearly knocking her over, and arms encircled her waist in a tight embrace.

"Someone's already got their drink on." Eugene said motioning towards his girlfriend with his bottle, "She's a lightweight."

"But she's my _favorite_ lightweight!" Anna grinned and bumped her head lightly against Rapunzel's and the girls went into a giggling fit. Eugene just shook his head at the pair, smiling.

* * *

"Hans?" Anna looked around the mesh of bodies, realizing she had lost her boyfriend in the crowd of jumping and grinding and limbs that was drunken college student dancing in a packed into a living room.

"Haaaans!" she could barely hear her own voice above the blaring dubstep.

"'Scuuuse me, oops, sery!" she tried push past people, but the alcohol was giving the floor a bit of a downward slant. When someone bumped into her, she almost fell, but a strong arm kept her face hitting where her feet went.

"Hans!" Anna squealed as she wrapped her arms around the redhead and squeezed him. "Wheredja go to?"

"I think it's time we got home!" he shouted, trying to communicate over the volume of the music.

"Awwwww, but I'm jest gettin' sturded!" she tried to concentrate on his blurry face.

It didn't take him long to convince her of how drunk she was and soon they were heading out the door.

* * *

"ANNA!" Rapunzel burst through the door, throwing her bag down. Anna gathered her roommate had stayed with her boyfriend Saturday night and was just now returning. If she had come back at some point last night, Anna would never have known, she was out cold as soon as she fell into bed.

The strawberry blond cringed at the yelling, laying on her bed curled into a ball, she screwed her eyes shut as the pounding behind them persisted, "Shhh, please don't yell."

"Oh sorry!" Rapunzel whispered, carefully shutting the door behind her, "Anna, I have to tell you something." She moved to sit on the floor next to Anna's bed, in front of her friend.

"What is it?" she opened her eyes to see the concerned face of her roommate, anxiously chewing on her lip.

"I…I saw Hans at the party. I would have told you last night, but you'd already left when I went to find you."

"Yeah? We all saw Hans at the party?" her head hurt too much to process what Rapunzel was trying to say. She'd woken up less than an hour ago and then drifted in and out of an uncomfortable sleep. From the light filtering in through the blinds it had to be around midday.

"Yeah, I know, that's not what I meant. I meant I saw him with…I saw him k-"

The ringing of an alarm on Anna's phone cut her off. Groggily grabbing for the device Anna turned off the alarm and looked at the message along with it, rubbing her eyes. She dropped her hand and stared at the screen in horror, then jumped out of bed.

"Shit I forgot I was supposed to go study with Elsa! Shit shit shit!" she threw off her pajamas and pulled on clean clothes at lightning speed, running into the bathroom to slap on make up and swallow some pain medicine for her hangover. Reappearing, she began throwing books and folders into her backpack, "Sorry Punz," she grabbed her jacket and scarf, swinging her backpack over her shoulder, "Can we talk after I get back? Gotta run! Bye!"

And she was gone.

After a few minutes, Rapunzel looked at her own phone.

_Did u tell her a/b Hans?_ Read the text from Eugene.

_No. She left b4 I could._ She replied. Then typed another message, _I don't know if I should._

* * *

_Why did you invite her to your house?_

_Why did you agree to this at all?_

Elsa glanced at the clock next to the kitchen for the hundredth time in past twenty minutes.

Anna was late.

_Maybe she got lost?_

_Or she's not coming._

_Of course she's not coming. She doesn't want to see you._

_Nobody wants to spend time with you, even if it's to raise their grades. _

Elsa ran her hands through her hair, looking between the door and the clock and then at the teapot and snacks set out on the little dining table next to a couple of textbooks and her computer.

She moved to the table with the intention of putting the snacks back up, when a loud knocking came from the opposite side of her apartment door.

She ran to the door.

It wasn't until her hand was on the doorknob that she remembered to compose herself, trying to ignore the sudden rush of emotions: relief that Anna hadn't skipped out on their study session, excitement at the prospect of gaining a friend, fear that she might, probably _would_ do something to mess that up.

Elsa took a deep breath, straightened her back, smoothed out her blouse, pulled her shoulders back, and lifted her chin. Just like father told her to do. Opened the door, she nearly took a fist in the face as Anna prepared for another round of knocking. The elder woman leaned back to avoid Anna's hand, her composure hadn't even lasted a millisecond.

"Oh crap sorry! Are you ok, did I hit you?" she looked Elsa over, taking a survey of any damage to the woman, her eyes wandering over her face, then down, then further, something changing in her expression.

Elsa blushed from the inspection, pushing a hand through her hair nervously, "No, I'm fine." She stood back, holding the door open, both to escape Anna's eyes and to let the younger girl into the apartment, "Come in."

"Sorry I was running late, I wasn't feeling well this morning, major headache, but I took a couple of aspirin earlier and it's almost gone now." She said as she made her way past the threshold and into the living room of the apartment, surveying her new surroundings.

Elsa's apartment was incredibly tidy; she was so cleanly it was borderline anal-retentive. Okay it was anal-retentive. Everything had its place, there were no messy corners, no stains on the white couch fabric, no marks on the wooden floorboards, the walls were tastefully decorated with well placed paintings, and all the furniture matched.

"Snazzy place." Anna turned to smile at Elsa who still stood behind her.

The blonde snapped into reality, realizing that while Anna had been looking around at the walls, she had been looking over Anna, finding herself appreciating how the girl's jeans fit, and how her backpack pulled her jacket and shirt up just a tad to reveal a stretch of skin above her hip.

The corners of Elsa's mouth tugged up into a small smile as a pink blush crept up her cheeks, "Thank you."

"Also, your hair looks good in a braid! You should wear it down more often." Anna flushed, "I-I mean it looks good how you usually wear it too!"

Some of her stiffness fell away at Anna's awkwardly given compliment, "Thank you." She said again.

_Compliment her back. Something, anything. _

"Yours is cute, too." Anna wore her hair in her usual braided twin pigtails, but it was messier than usual today and had a bedhead affect that she did find quite adorable.

_Wait, was it normal to find your friends adorable?_

Anna smiled and brushed back a strand of hair from her face, "Uhh, where can I put my stuff?"

"Y-you can put your jacket and scarf on the coatrack, if you like. And I set out some studying materials and snacks on the table. And tea. Do you like tea? I can make something else if you want."

Anna shook her head, smiling cheerily, "No tea is fine!"

Elsa moved out of the way to let Anna put her things up and walked over to the table to pour them both cups of tea, luckily it was still warm. It was strange having someone other than her father at the apartment, and even that was rare. She never had friends to invite over, and most of her family lived overseas, if they did visit, they went to her father's house. Because the apartment was paid for by her father, she more or less kept it the way he would approve of. Clean and sparse of anything really _her_. Yes it was decorated in whites and cool tones, and she liked the furniture and the artwork on the walls, but she would have really loved to set up an art studio. Instead her art supplies stayed locked neatly away in a cabinet in her bedroom, hidden with her paintings and sketchbooks. Nevertheless, it was still her personal space, and Anna was the only one she had ever let into her bubble.

_But why her?_

"Oh my god, you are too cool!" Anna exclaimed as she took a seat at the table, "Really, who has a whole tea set? Your cups match and everything! Is it like a family heirloom or something? There was no need to get out the fancy china stuff for little ol' me."

Here she was, laughing again. This girl made her laugh a lot. "No, it's rather new. I got it when I moved in. It is a bone china set though. How sweet would you like your tea?"

Anna lifted her chin and raised her hand to hold an imaginary teacup, extending her pinky finger, "Three sugars please." She said in a mock English accent.

Elsa covered her mouth with her hand as she laughed, holding onto the chair for support with her other hand. When her giggle fit had subsided, she added the sugar to Anna's cup and opened the box of chocolate chip cookies, Anna grabbed one the instant the box was open and shoved half of it into her mouth. Elsa was still smiling as she sat down.

"So what class should we start with?"

Anna took a big swallow of cookie and then washed it down with sip from her cup before answering, "Oh yeah, the studying part, almost thought I could get out of that…"


End file.
